


A Lost Art

by Ozymanreis



Series: 30 Day Sheriarty Challenge [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Phone Calls & Telephones, Pre-Slash, Relationship Advice, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozymanreis/pseuds/Ozymanreis
Summary: The most important phone call Sherlock Holmes has ever made.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 was cooking, and I did a one sentence fic. Didn't seem worth it to put on AO3, so Day 6: Phone Call. Pure fluff.

You’ve been in relationships before, yes? -SH

 

Jim stares at the new text, confused. Sherlock Holmes and he didn’t really “text.” Adding onto that, when they did, it was usually compliments about particularly clever crimes or solutions. The word “relationship” rarely came up, and here the detective was, using it to open a conversation. And so abruptly too.

 

Oh hello Sherlock, how are you? I’ve been well, and why yes, I’ve had several. They were alright. -JM

 

And you know how to flirt. -SH

 

You don’t say. What could have possibly tipped you off? -JM

 

Don’t be glib. I need your advice. -SH

 

About flirting? -JM

 

To begin with, I suppose. -SH

 

Ah, so Sherlock had a crush. Adorable. The tiny voice at the back of Jim’s mind begins to whisper, but his callous realism squashes it back down. It was a fascination, nothing more, mutual or no, it just. Wasn’t. Possible. Still, he wasn’t too interested in engaging this any further.

 

Honey, I usually do the killing of loved ones, not the seducing of a hapless chappie. -JM

 

But you’re the only one I trust on this matter. -SH

 

I’m flattered you thought of me, but don’t you live with some notorious player? -JM

 

John wouldn’t understand. The person I’m courting is rather… different, than his usual fair. -SH

All he’d say is, “Just tell her you like her.” -SH

 

At “her” Jim bristles. Only one person it could be. Against his better judgment, he’s just too curious to let it go. Still, it takes him a moment before he can bring himself to ask. 

 

Ms. Adler is quite the wildcat, isn’t she? -JM

 

Sure. -SH

 

What do you want to know? -JM

 

Well, isn’t there some… procedure? For showing interest? -SH

 

You could just tell her. -JM

 

If I could do that, I would have. But people like us are different. Romance shouldn’t be boring. -SH

 

 _People like us_. Jim thinks wistfully, growing evermore tired with this stupid Q &A.

 

Then find a not boring way. -JM

 

Such as? -SH

 

Send her a gift or something. -JM

 

 _Honestly, if you can’t just think of something interesting, you probably don’t deserve her anyway_.

 

I don’t know where she is. -SH

 

You’re really not making this easy. -JM

 

Once more, if it were easy, I wouldn’t be asking you. -SH

 

I don’t know, Sherlock, just call her. No one would expect that from you. Make a girl feel special. -JM

 

Fine. -SH

 

Annoyed, jealousy burning at his ears and throat, Jim slams his phone down. Distantly, he considers sending dear Irene a congratulatory gift basket, lined with explosives. _No,_ not her fault. If anything, the silly detective should be the one to-

Jim’s phone started vibrating against the arm of the chair. Cautiously, heart pounding, he turns it over, trying not to let hope get the better of him (it’s not working).

 

**Incoming call: Sherlock Holmes**

 

 _Oh_.


End file.
